Sweets
by Mein Benutzername
Summary: Emily Hasher is an average girl, who works an average job, with an average life. What happens when she meets someone not-so-average? Surprising things. Not a pairing! Notes inside. Rated T for some cursing.
1. A Strange Encounter

It was a slow day at the coffee shop that Emily worked in. They only had two customers so far, and one of them had left already. She stood slouched over the counter top, her brunette locks tumbling around her face in a mask as she blinked her bright green eyes lazily. It was incredibly boring, and her boss, Ricky, said she couldn't leave the counter or else he'd take a cut from her paycheck.

It seemed, to her, anyway, that the Earth may as well have stopped turning, allowing this day to simply drag on forever. She sighed, and began twirling a few strands of hair around her finger. Emily was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when the small bell over the door rang. She straightened up, only to see it was their only customer making his way out. She sighed again.

Emily Hasher absolutely hated slow days.

After a few more grueling hours of little to no customers, her shift finally, mercifully, had ended. Emily walked down the busy street, whistling tunelessly to herself. She was glad her shift had come and gone, but it left her with an empty feeling in her chest. It was like she was wasting her life doing things she didn't even enjoy doing. Besides her writing, of course. She loved her writing.

"Mr. Daniels is going to have to commit a few crimes before the plot will get any further, I think…" She muttered aloud, her thoughts drifting from the un-pleasantries of everyday life to her own little world, kept safely hidden on a Word Document inside of her computer. She was, however, drawn from working out all of the kinks in Mr. Daniels predicament when she ran into someone on the street. Losing her balance, she nearly toppled over when a pale hand shot out to help her up.

"Wh-Whoa! I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, slowly getting back on her feet. She dusted herself off a bit before looking up to stare into deep, near black eyes. They were topped with what looked to be an untamable mess of dark hair, and shadows lay underneath them. Working herself past his odd appearance and rumpled clothing, she smiled sheepishly, and held out her hand. "T-Thank you for that. Usually when I run into strangers I fall over, and they don't catch me. My name is Emily." She said, trying to be cheery. She was, truthfully, forever falling down and running into people. She thought of it as how she met new friends; her bestie, Hannah, she met by accidentally knocking all of the books out of her hands. The man stared at her for a few moments, before he reached out and grasped her hand lightly in his, shaking it slowly.

"Yes, a pleasure, Miss Emily. My name is Andrew." Emily smiled again.

"I really am sorry for running into you Andrew! Really, I'm so clumsy..." The man took his hand from hers and glanced to his left.

"No. It was my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going either, so it seems we're both to blame." He snapped back to face her again, suddenly getting very close to her face, and slightly violating her personal boundaries. She tried not to comment, though. Some people were like that, up close and personal.

"Can I get you some lunch?" He asked. "Or a small treat?" He leaned back again, pressing his finger to his lips. "Really, I must give some form of apology past a verbal condolence for running into such a pretty young woman as yourself." Emily was a bit startled by his words, and a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"W-Well, it's very nice of you to offer, Andrew, but I really wouldn't want to take up any more of your time." He looked back at her once she had said this, with a look one could almost call pleading. After just a few moments she felt her will break. "Ah, well, maybe I am a bit hungry…" The man gave a small smile.

"Excellent." He stated, quickly taking ahold of her wrist and beginning to drag her off. She stumbled at first, but quickly matched his pace. The woman was growing steadily redder at the realization that he had a firm grasp on her hand and was not letting go. And he may have been…a little cute… They came to a sudden stop in front of a richly decorated shop, causing her to almost collide with him again. She willed her cheeks to cool off as he finally released her and held the door open for her letting her walk in first. She did with a small smile and nod to him, while he stood still, his thumb now to his lips in thought. They walked up to quite the pink counter, decorated with flowers and doilies, and a spotless glass case. Underneath the windows was row upon row of exquisite looking chocolates and fudges and candies, all looking delectable. Andrew squatted down before the window, somehow balancing his weight on his bare toes. He scanned the shelves thoroughly, before looking up at her.

"What would you like, Miss Emily? I can assure you they are all quite good." Emily, once again flustered and pink-cheeked, took a few seconds to respond.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't mind trying something new. Why don't you pick?" She murmured. Andrew returned his gaze to the glass.

"Of course." He replied. After another minute or so, he stood back up, and rang a small silver bell. A plump and kind looking woman emerged from the frilly pink curtain separating the kitchen from the store. She had a freckled face with soft green eyes and sandy hair, and wore a big smile. Emily smiled too as she approached.

"What will it be dears?" she asked in a thick, rolling voice that reminded Emily of her Favorite Grandmother. Andrew stepped forward.

"One box of chocolate and peanut covered strawberry delights please." He responded instantly. The woman, whose name tag read Momma Sarah on it, smiled.

"Coming right up sweetie!" She laughed, bending down and filling a small box with the wonderful looking treat. She came back up and handed it to Emily's newfound companion. "That will be 11.50!" She chirped after punching a few keys on her old fashioned cash register. Andrew paid the amount and the two sat down at an empty booth near the door. He carefully unwrapped the snack and quickly popped one in his mouth. Tentatively, Emily did the same. She hummed a little as the flavors burst on her tongue; it was very good. This was obviously some high quality chocolate, and it was well made.

"Do you like it?" Andrew asked, staring at her again. She nodded happily before swallowing.

"Yes, it's great! Thank you so much, Andrew." He continued staring at her.

"It was no problem." He stated, grabbing another himself and eating it. They continued eating until there was only one left, and though there was hardly any conversation, it was a comfortable silence. The man stared at the final item hungrily and Emily had to hold back a small giggle at his expression.

"You can have it, I don't mind." She said smiling. He nabbed it quickly and shoved it in his mouth, right when his phone began to vibrate. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out the device and held it to his ear, rather awkwardly in her opinion, his mouth still full of food.

"Yes?" He mumbled through the snack. Emily did release a small giggle that time, but he paid it no mind. Emily heard muffled conversation from the other end before the man finally swallowed. "Yes, of course. I was just enjoying a small snack with a friend. I'll be there right away. Please tell Light and the others to wait for me, Watari." He then snapped the cell shut, slid it back into his pocket, and turned to face her once again.

"Well Miss Emily, it seems it is time for me to go. I have some business to take care of. It was a pleasure meeting you." Emily smiled.

"You too, uh, Andrew. Thank you for the strawberries and an interesting afternoon!" He stood slowly, and headed for the door, stopping beside her seat.

"Yes, it was interesting. Perhaps we'll run into each other again sometime. Farewell, Miss Emily." And with those words, he was gone. Emily walked home in a daze that day. She had a wonderful evening with an intriguing, handsome, if not a little eccentric man, and she absolutely loved it. Her mind seemed fogged up with thoughts about her trip with Andrew. She really had enjoyed it. It was a refreshing break from the standard bore and normalcy of the past months of her life. Something was nagging at her, though. A sense of familiarity. About Andrew.

His mannerisms, the way he sat, his lack of shoes; even the way he spoke and looked. Maybe they had gone to school together at some point? She did move around a lot. And the names he had mentioned on the phone. Light, and Wata-something. It was almost an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She entered her apartment slowly, placing her bag lazily on the floor. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, lost in her thoughts. She spent quite a while, just sitting there, thinking. When nothing came to her, she shrugged it off as nothing more than nerves from being out with a cute boy.

Walking over to the bookshelf for a quick read, she scanned the shelves adamantly. And then she froze, her finger hovering in the air. Down near the bottom, some of her dustier books and mangas from her High school years stared back at her. Slowly, she picked up one in particular, blowing the dust off and seeing a familiar face. With those dark, almost black eyes. After the realization hit her, Emily wobbled over to the couch and collapsed, holding a hand to her head. Her other hand was still gripping the book tightly. She held it up to herself, wondering how in the world something like this had happened. But then, she smiled.

Maybe her life wasn't as boring as she thought.

**Hallo! Mein Benutzername here! This is my first posted story for Fanfiction ! It's sort of a Valentines present, seeing as how it's a little "fluffy." This is just an OC, because I would have too much trouble trying to create a canon relationship, and I don't really like LightxMisa. Thank you for reading! Auf Wiedersehen! (P.S. I know the farewell is a little formal, but for non-German readers, it's the most easily recognized, and it works in Google Translate. )**

**Edit: Fixed a few errors and changed L's alias to something a little less recognizable. Also, it was implied last time that this was an LxOC one shot, but it really isn't. It's more just cute, and nothing serious is intended.**

**Also! I'll be adding another chapter soon! I was struck with inspiration and couldn't resist. After that, there will be up to one, two, or maybe, MAYBE, three more to follow, depending on how long my creativity lasts. (Before I finish the minor storyline.)**

**I am, however, hesitant to post it until I've looked over both a few more times, and gotten enough of the next chapter (or chapters) complete that I know I can finish it.**

**So, hopefully soon, there will be another chapter and more to come!**

**Oh, I think I'm supposed to say something about reviewing, but you don't have to. While I'd highly appreciate the critique and input, I can understand a certain degree of laziness. **

**And for anyone who cares, I have a Transformers (crackish) fanfiction in the works, that my good friend A Humble Reader is really doing most of. We're unsure whether or not it will go anywhere, but in case anyone cares and happens to be in that fandom, you can get your hopes up, just a little. :) I'll put something on my profile for what we have planned so far.**

**(P.S.I've been told my little farewell doesn't meet the high standards of my accomplices in mayhem, so I'll take a note out of a friend's book and steal her goodbye.**

**With friendliness and gratitude,**

**Mein Benutzername.**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Finished ahead of schedule! I'm confident that I can produce at least one or two chapters after this, but it may be a few weeks before anything else comes out. Enjoy!**

A few months after her encounter of the anime kind, Emily Hasher was back in her old routine. She didn't know why she had been so utterly convinced that she had seen a real life character from a manga. After about a day common sense came forward and helped her dismiss it from her thoughts.

L Lawliet? Real? Taking clumsy strangers out for snacks? It was insane.

Yes, it was all her imagination. The guy's name was Andrew; certainly not an alias she had heard L use before. It was coincidence, or maybe even a cosplayer who was lucky enough to have hair reminiscent of the character. (For she was certain he hadn't been wearing a wig.) The shadows under his eyes were probably just makeup, and the phone call was probably with his friends, for appearances.

There were so many reasons for it _not_to be L, you'd have to be one hell of a fangirl to see it as anything but _clearly_ a coincidence. Taking all of these things into account, it was easy to let it drop and get back to the matters on hand, like her writing and her job at the coffee shop.

Or it least, it should have been.

It sounded simple enough. She had all the reasons she needed. Hell, L wasn't even her favorite character. But for some reason, despite all of the odds, _all of them_, being stacked against the _ridiculous_ conclusion that yes, she had gone out for sweets with L, she could not think about anything but the possibility, the impossible possibility, that it was true. Her mind was yelling, no, _no!_ It's obvious; in fact, _it's right in front of you!_ It was a coincidence! A mistake! Something that you were clumsy enough to stumble upon, but certainly not something as _idiotic_as actually going out for _sweets_ with _the _L Lawliet.

But the rest of her was still pondering the little "what if?" That plagues the minds and hearts of so many.

It began to show in her writing, and her day job. Mysterious figures, new detectives, would show up to confront Mr. Daniels, warning him that he would be caught soon. The other detectives were always baffled; somehow this figure shadowed in mystery knew all of their information before they did! He had dark eyes that were as deep as the night, and wild hair that was clearly not even attempted to be well kept. And-

And she'd have to delete about two pages of work.

She was practically doing copy right infringement! Why not just go ahead and write _"And this is where the character L Lawliet from the popular series _Death Note_ makes a sudden appearance in my book."_

And it was thoughts like these that distracted her from her job. So much so, that Ricky even suspended her for three days.

_Three whole days because of some stupid cosplayer!_

"I can't have you so distracted like this." He had said. "Now you're a good employee, maybe a little clumsy, but you do your job. Whatever problems you're having, I want them sorted by the time you come back. You hearin' me, Ems?"

All she could do was to nod, sigh, and head out the door.

So, a few months after her odd escapade, Emily Hasher wasn't _quite_ back in her old routine. No, now she was wandering the streets restlessly, navigating the crowds, and wondering what was wrong with her.

She puffed out a cheek in annoyance and dug through her bag for her grocery list. Maybe if she focused on something important, like feeding herself something other than leftovers (another result of her distracted state of being) this week, she would stop wondering about something that probably didn't even actually matter. She would stop constantly contemplating and thinking and putting all of her energy into something that _wasn't. Real._

"That's all I have to do. Occupy myself with other stuff. Yeah." She murmured aloud, talking to herself. It was a comfort to hear her voice out loud, instead of the constant white noise of her own jumbled thoughts.

"Anyway, so at the market, I need eggs, milk, I need some more Lucky Charms, some soda, lunch meat, yummy fancy cheese for Hannah and me to share..." Emily continued on in this manner as she made her way to, and through, the local market. Mumbling her items to herself and only wondering about sweets and strangers once or twice, she paid for her items and started back home. She decided to go out on a limb and maybe try thinking about how to get Mr. Daniels out of his next tight spot. Or maybe even get him stuck.

Despite the constant dark eyed intruders, she knew she needed to develop something new or else an actual writer's block would arise from the lack of writing, and that was something she couldn't afford. Nodding to herself to reassure her wary mind that she could do this, and she _wouldn't_ bring in that _stupid cosplayer,_ she began speaking out loud again, thus silencing her traitorous thoughts.

"Well, there was some questionable evidence that might have him linked to the murder scene, but nothing substantial enough to arrest him. He knows he's walking on thin ice now, so he'll start being even more cautious than before. Detective Francis won't be able to do much more than interrogate him, but Daniels is clever. He could lie his way out of anything. So if Francis brings him in for questioning, Daniels probably won't slip up. At least not knowingly. So, a nervous tic?" there was what sounded like a grunt of agreement to her left, but Emily paid it no mind, continuing in her musings.

"That'd be good. Something small that Francis would notice off handedly, but could be crucial evidence later. Tapping is too common. Maybe...maybe he' s just, giddy. Yes, that's it. He's too at ease; he'll be at an interrogation for god sakes. He'll be happy to comply, provide them with any information they need! He'll be chipper! That will lead to more suspicion, but again, nothing big enough to pin him on. Yes! Good job Emily, it looks like you've aided Daniels again. Hopefully though, this will set up for the next few crimes, and his eventual capture in the last couple of chapters. I'm almost there..."

About halfway through her spiel, she had stopped walking and was standing near the edge of the sidewalk, looking thoughtful and talking about her plans to herself. Now she was walking again, silently congratulating herself on managing to finally come up with something that would move her story forward.

"It is quite the interesting plot you have there. But please, tell me, what is the nature of Mr. Daniels crimes? Perhaps there is more evidence than you think to be found." Emily smiled a little bit.

"Well, at first it was only small things you know, the predictable serial killer tests; dead animals, various ways of killing them, etcetera. But then it developed into a more serious, and stylized killing. He targeted people with no connections in appearance or social standing, and purposely led the authorities astray. He's really thorough, actually-" Emily cut herself off abruptly, turning to look to her newfound conversation partner and stopping immediately. He stopped as well, a thumb to his lips and his wide eyes staring at her intently. If it was possible, they widened a little bit more, as though he was surprised.

"Oh?" He said. "Why did you stop? It was truly a captivating story." He stared at her innocently, waiting for a response. Unfortunately for the moment, she had none.

This couldn't be happening. The chances of meeting a cosplayer in the streets, slim, but okay, it could happen. But the same cosplayer? Twice? With the same outfit, _months_later?

Who happened to really, _really_act like L Lawliet?

"O-Oh I uhm, w-well-" Emily fumbled for words suddenly, her ability to make coherent speech gone. After a moment she managed to pull herself back together, but unfortunately, all she had to use was messy Elmer's glue and scotch tape. The result left much to be desired in the way of conversation and social skills.

"I just uh, didn't realize you were there. Or, well, listening. Or that I would uhm, ever meet you again, like, ever. Because, you know, that's really unlikely, and…" Emily trailed off, realizing she was rambling. The man's eyes finally returned to their normal full-moon state, and turned into what might have been a face of amusement.

"Well, Miss Emily, if I had known my sudden entrance would cause you to stop storytelling, I might not have said anything at all. Though, I didn't mean to startle you. It was my fault entirely. Please, forgive my rudeness." Emily decided to backtrack quickly. Maybe talking to him again, while not solving the issue of his _mere presence_being _impossible_, would allow her to stop thinking about him day in and day out.

She internally shuddered at that particular line of thought. She did _not _need to develop some kind of obsession with a stranger she'd only met once before.

Who might have been an anime character.

God damn it.

"No no no! It's fine, really, I was only a little startled. I-! don't mind the company." She gave him a sheepish smile. He gave a small one in return, before going back to what appeared to be his usual blank expression.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I continued walking with you?" Emily shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind." She started off again, Andrew _( if that was really his name…god damn it!) _matching her step for step. "So, Andrew? How have you been?" Emily heard him open something and glanced over to see him pop a chocolate into him mouth.

"Oh, you know. I've been fine. Nothing much new lately." He glanced at her and offered up a chocolate. And, despite the fact that she had always complained about people talking with food in their mouths, she found it strangely endearing, and took a chocolate.

She needed to stop. _God damn it._

While she began eating, he continued, after a loud swallow.

"Actually, I'm quite glad you allowed me to walk with you. I would have been very inconvenienced if you had requested I leave." He popped another chocolate into his mouth right as she finished hers.

"Why's that?" She asked him. Andrew looked up at her with that blank face, and his next words were spoken with utter nonchalance.

"Oh, well, I'm being followed."

_God fucking damn it._

**Hi there! This was originally a one shot, but after rereading it (and making a few minor edits) a wonderful idea for a continuation just popped into my skull! I was originally planning to make it only one chapter longer, but it's too perfect an ending here. :) I will hopefully have the final installment out by next week, if you're interested to read it! Even if you're not, it'll be out there anyway!**

**Thank you for your time, and if you are so kind, any reviews you choose to leave!**

**With friendliness and gratitude,**

**Mein Benutzername.**

**(P.S. Please excuse the cursing! It wasn't present in the previous chapter, and I really have no qualms with cursing, but if it was unexpected I apologize. It's part of her character though. The first chapter she was just off in happy-land.)**


	3. Beginning of the Endings

Emily wasn't sure how Andrew expected her to react to that. Or maybe he didn't expect her to react. Hell, _she _didn't know how to expect herself to react.

"Followed?" She squeaked out after a moment, somehow managing to keep herself from faltering in her walk. (Later it would be viewed as a major accomplishment considering her impressive track record and astounding talent to trip over nothing multiple times in a row.) Andrew just nodded.

"Yes, indeed. However, I doubt that my…stalker will come to confront us. In fact, I'd say it's rather unlikely. Less than a…hm…ten percent chance." He continued to stare at her while they walked, and popped another chocolate into his mouth. "I'd be incredibly surprised if they did, though I can assure you nothing violent would occur." He offered her another chocolate, as if to comfort her sudden mild panic. Allowing his words to sink in, she nodded. Slowly, she reached in the bag and took the offered sweet.

"Yeah…alright…" She muttered. Turning away from his staring, she looked absently in front of her and nibbled on the chocolate.

"I do apologize for putting you in such a situation, Miss Ha- ahem. Emily. However, their presence was grating my nerves, and I thought that perhaps a companion would deter them somewhat. For your own safety of course, I suggest you refrain from returning to your home, at least until they have left. I figured since we have met before, you would be less likely to hit me." He was talking with the food in his mouth the whole time, but Emily couldn't find it within herself to be too bothered. She nodded, her half-finished chocolate hovering near her mouth. Then some of what he said began to register.

"Hit you?" She asked, shooting him an incredulous look. This time, at least, he had the decency to blush a little and avert his gaze. If you could call the practically non-existent dusting of pink a blush.

"Yes. For some reason most females I attempt to converse with end up slapping me. I'm not quite sure why." Emily vaguely recalled the way he had spoken to her the first time they ran into each other, and observed that by some women, it could easily be taken the wrong way.

Instead of pointing this out, she gave a non-committal hum.

Last time she had fallen into conversation with him easily. She felt like it shouldn't be so hard to do it again, but she was having trouble after he told her he was being _stalked. _That and the fact that the little voice in her that had been successfully keeping her from doing anything productive was happily dancing and declaring how _right _it had been. _Clearly _this was L. No one else could so casually tell you that they were being followed by a stalker, who may or may not be violent, and then proceed to offer you chocolate.

Shaking it off, Emily returned her attention to L-Andrew, who was currently squinting to look into the empty bag of chocolates and digging around inside it forlornly. Removing his hand, he licked the bits of chocolate from his fingers.

_God damn it._

"A-Anyway. So…uhm…" Emily struggled to make conversation. He didn't seem to notice her failure as he was still busy with his last attempt to salvage any and all traces of chocolate from the bag and his hand. "So…you, thought the plot was interesting?" She asked, grasping at her last sane thoughts before her reality check bounced.

Seemingly having decided that he had gotten all he could from the bag, Andrew began delicately folding it into tiny squares, though he did glace at her to acknowledge her question before continuing with his meticulous folding.

"Yes, though you were rather vague on the actual events. It was why I asked for more clarity on the nature of his crimes, which I can only assume are many and vary in nature. Then again, it appears that you are merely in the planning stages, so vagueness is expected…" Emily nodded to herself. L wasn't the only one focused on his folding, because she couldn't seem to look away from it either. (Damn it, she meant Andrew! ANDREW wasn't the only one focused on…ugh…)

"Well…I uh, I already have quite a few chapters written. But, I'm not really one for planning too far in advance. In fact, I like to let the story move on its own, in a way. I think about the character and how they'd think, how they'd handle the situation. Then I walk through it with their mindset, and sometimes the outcome isn't what I had originally thought might have happened. I also like to think out of Mr. Daniels perspective, in that of Detective Francis. Daniels is technically the protagonist, but he's also the villain. So I use Francis to make the problems for him, hoops to jump through. That's what I was thinking about before you came along, actually. I had just finished what will be the beginning of the end for Daniels…" Emily looked away from his hands and up at his face. He was still staring intently at the plastic as he finished the last square. He absently flicked the square into a trashcan they passed as they rounded the corner, and Emily silently marveled at his skill as it landed dead in the center.

Andrew shoved his pale hands into his pockets, looking up towards the sky.

"Hm. The beginning of the end…how do you think it will end for him?" He tilted his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. Emily frowned to herself and refocused her attention on the sidewalk as they slowly meandered around. The bags on her arms suddenly seemed heavier, but she paid them no mind as she delved into her thoughts.

"How it will end…I can't really be sure. I was planning on having him slip up, somewhere where Francis will be able to catch him. Something really small, that even he wouldn't notice until it was too late." She blinked and her frown deepened.

"But then again…there are a lot of ways I could play it. I could have him escape, and leave Francis wondering if he was right, if Daniels really was responsible. And if he would ever be caught. If that were the case, well…I'd probably have some kind of ominous message from Daniels come in for Francis, maybe a few months later. Something that could only be known by the murderer, signed in a way that would allude to it being Daniels. Of course, by now the man would be out of reach. It would just be another way to say 'I won. You lost.' Or, maybe if I wanted to go for something really ironic, I could have Daniels killed by someone who was trying to copy his murders. You know, like one of those serial killer fans? That would be…poetic justice at its finest." She looked up suddenly. She hadn't realized it, but at some point during her musings, they had stopped walking. L was staring straight ahead, and he waited a moment before saying anything.

"That is…an interesting set of options. How will you decide which one to choose? Who lives and dies?" A hand reached up and began pulling at her hair. Emily suddenly found herself uncomfortable for some reason, though she couldn't fathom why. The hair fiddling was a nervous habit she had _thought _she'd grown out of a while ago.

"Well…that's just it. Like I said, I usually wing things. That's actually what I've done with the whole story so far…I won't know until I get there. It depends on who cracks first, who slips up and who doesn't. Who has the better plan." Emily shrugged and looked away, studying the brick of the wall beside her. Her uneasiness wasn't going away, it seemed. "I'll just uh, let it happen."

There was a grunt of acknowledgement from beside her, and she looked up to see L finally turn towards her again, a small smile on his face.

"Well, Emily. It's been a pleasure once again. I believe our shadow has gone. Thank you for indulging me, and speaking to me about your writing. It's greatly appreciated, and perhaps given me some insight to some problems of my own." Emily quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked. The man shrugged.

"Actually, probably not. I'll have to wait and see. Farewell, Miss Hasher." With that he shifted into another slump, and shuffled his way off. Emily watched his retreating form, until he was lost in the crowd of people. She shook her head and looked around herself, realizing that she was in a plaza, and it would be at least a thirty minute walk home.

Groaning in slight frustration, she muttered a quiet "God damn it" and started on her way home.

It would take a while, but eventually the young woman would realize, at least partially, that when he left he addressed her as "Miss Hasher."

It was only mildly troubling, considering she never told him her last name.

**Hi! This isn't where it was originally intended to go, actually. I think I had something a little more exciting in mind, but you know. My muse comes and goes, it seems! Plus I've been distracted with that Transformers stuff I've mentioned. It's going super well, but in return, this story is suffering…**

**Also, sorry for the delay! Again, my other story likes to stick its nose into all of my other business! I hope you enjoyed anyway, even if it isn't what I was hoping for!**


	4. The Fun Never Ends

**It's been a while, and I am sooo sorry for taking so long! Hopefully none of you lovely people want to murder me, but finally, a little bit more of the story emerges. I hope there's an improvement in my writing for you guys to see, because I personally feel that my other writing has sent me forward leaps and bounds!**

**Enjoy the chapter guys! And sorry again for the delay!**

_Chapter Four_

_The Fun Never Ends_

"Hannah. Hannah pick up. Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up. HANNAH PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE OR-"

"Yes, my duckling? What is it?" Emily growled into the receiver, definitely _not _feeling up to jokes at the moment. She was too freaked out for that right now.

"Hannah, this is serious."

"Emily, I am serious. What is it? You sound stressed." Hannah really did sound concerned over the line, and Emily sighed and rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" Emily pleaded. "I'm totally for real about this."

"Alright. I'm listening." She said soothingly. Emily bit her lip. Thinking for a moment about just how serious this might be getting, she changed her mind about talking over the phone. She wasn't being paranoid, just…playing it safe. Yeah.

"A-Actually, it can wait. Sorry, I was spazzing. Do you wanna come over later? We could have hot chocolate…" Emily's free hand moved to begin twisting her hair frantically in the nervous habit of hers. _Please understand. _She thought. _Please please please get the message and say yes._

"…Yeah. In fact, I'll come over in about an hour. I don't have much to do today. Wanna watch a movie or something too?"

Barely managing to keep the relieved sigh from escaping her, Emily nodded despite her friend not being able to see it.

"Yeah. That sounds awesome. I'll make some snacks."

"Coolio! See ya later alligator!" Emily smiled.

"In a while crocodile." She responded. Taking the phone from her ear, she ended the call and tossed the thing onto the bed beside her. She then hunkered down with her pillow to wait.

Emily hoped to god that she wasn't going insane.

About an hour later, and Emily had left her blankets and pillows to go and prepare the promised snacks. She filled a bowl with M&M's and had just shoved the popcorn into the microwave when the doorbell rang, the familiar voice of her bestie calling out from the other side.

"Duckling! I'm here! And I come bearing gifts!"

With a grin Emily abandoned the popcorn to its buttery fate and answered the door. "What gifts?" she said immediately. Hannah gave her a playful pout as she came in before shutting the door behind her to keep out the frigid air.

"Is that all you think of when I come over? The stuff I bring?" She teased. Emily visibly relaxed, her shoulders sinking and the stress practically dripping off of her person. She hadn't even known she'd been so wound up.

"Usually. Whenever you don' t stuff I just zone out, and can't seem to pay attention…" Emily grinned at the black haired woman when she punched her lightly in the arm.

"You little butt." She muttered, dumping her purse and scarf on the floor. She did, however, bring up a grocery bag filled with something wonderful indeed.

"Ice cream!" Emily squealed, practically ripping the container from her hands. Hannah just laughed and the two went about preparing their things. That meant an abundance of pillows and blankets, plenty of junk food, the container of ice cream, and a nice selection of movies.

Once everything was settled and the movie was in the player, Hannah picked up the remote and instead of starting the movie, put it aside.

"Okay, Hashbrown. Spill. What had you so worked up over the phone?"

Emily, who had previously been content to shove ice cream into her face, froze mid-bite, and slowly lowered the spoon back into her bowl. Staring into her lap, she contemplated for a moment.

If she was wrong about it, then she'd just look like an idiot. (Which honestly happened most of the time anyway.) And now that she actually had Hannah _with _her, she was beginning to doubt herself all over again. Maybe she had just…said it without realizing?

No. She was sure she hadn't. He had said Andrew, and she had said Emily. That was it.

Emily took a deep breath.

"Okay…" She began. Already the urge to begin messing with her hair had her moving to do so, but she quickly forced herself to sit still, hugging the pillow she was wrapped around under the blankets. "First things first." She said seriously, looking at Hannah from the corner of her eye. "You have to _promise _not to laugh or anything, because I am not exaggerating at all. I swear." The girl nodded solemnly, and she took another deep breath to contine.

"Alright." She said. "I…think someone is stalking me." Shooting a quick glance at Hannah, she saw her brows were furrowed, but whether in confusion or concern, she couldn't tell. She looked back at her blankets and started again. "I'm…not sure. I ran into this guy, and he seemed pretty nice, but he was cosplaying as this character from an anime. He bought me some strawberries for running into me, even though it was _probably _my fault, and then he left. I didn't realize he had been cosplaying until after I got home, though. That was months ago though.

"Then, recently, I was out getting groceries, and I ran into him again. We starting talking and stuff, nothing unusual besides the fact that he was in the same stupid cosplay as last time. Maybe he just dresses like the character every day for normal clothes, or something. I don't know. But then he told me we were being _followed." _ Here, she stopped for a moment as her voice hitched, but only paused shortly before continuing. Her hand was up in hair and twirling and tangling the strands and she didn't even notice.

"He said the person following wasn't violent, and probably wasn't even going to approach us, especially since he was talking with me. The stalker never did, but he could have been lying or something. Because right when he said good bye, he said my last name…but I never told him my last name." Emily looked up at Hannah, eyes wide. "What if _he's _the one stalking _me?"_

Hannah sat back against the couch, one hand on her chin and the other supporting her elbow. Her eyes were narrowed in that way that showed somebody was thinking pretty seriously about something.

"…I don't know Emily. It sounds kind of…unlikely." Hannah finally muttered, looking at her apologetically.

Emily slumped.

"I knew it." She mumbled.

"Now hold on!" Hannah said, waving a hand in her face. "Let's go through this. You met him that first time a few months ago. Did you just come from work?"

After a few beats of silence, Emily nodded.

"I don't see what that's has to do with-"

"Hush." Hannah commanded. "Then you got a snack or whatever with him. I happen to know for a fact that Ricky makes you wear a nametag, and that for some idiot reason your last name is on there. Right?" Emily nodded hesitantly.

"So there's the last name issue solved." Hannah smirked, counting it off on her fingers. "As for him being a stalker, or possibly a stalkee; maybe his stalker was an ex girlfriend and he wanted to get away from her. Exes can be pretty annoying. Talking to another girl was probably his best bet at that, and he knew you, so he wouldn't be going up to a _complete _stranger." Emily nodded again, thinking.

"He did mention something about walking me sense he knew me…" She conceded. "But what if he was lying?" She asked. For all either of them knew, L, Andrew, whoever the hell he was had been lying and just used it as an excuse to walk with her! But then again…he could have not said anything about a stalker, after all they had started off the conversation pretty normally…

"Easy." Hannah said confidently. There was a gleam in her eye that Emily didn't particularly like. "Maybe he told you that so he could talk to you, because maybe he_ likes you."_

Emily's thought processes ground to a stop.

After a few moments of incoherent spluttering, she finally managed to squeak out a single word.

"_What!?"_

Hannah immediately began laughing at the complete _shock _on her friend's face, as though the mere _idea _of someone liking her was inconceivable.

"Your face!" She wheezed. "Jeez, Emily! I can't believe you didn't think of that! That maybe he _liked _you and wanted to have some kind of reason for talking to you other than being creepy and recognizing you on the street!" Hannah sighed happily and wiped imaginary tears out of her eyes. "Priceless." She sang.

Emily grumbled to herself as Hannah finally got the movie going. Admittedly, it did make some sense. More sense than the idea that she was being stalked by a fictional detective, anyway.

_God damn it. I need to stop being crazy._

Now finally having a viable excuse as for why the L look-a-like knew her last name, and made the stalker comment, Emily managed to shove the rest of the disturbing facts into the back of her mind and focus back in on her life.

She didn't dwell on the fact that he dressed like L, and wore no shoes, and held his phone and food in those same weird ways, and sat crouched in his seat, and hunched over, and basically...acted like L.

All of the facts that just _didn't add up _got shoved into some dusty closet in the back of her mindspace. She might not ever know his actual reasons for telling her he was being stalked, but now she had some pretty plausible reasons, and that was enough for her.

It was just her bad luck that not a week after all of these things had been resolved that a certain slouching dark-eyed customer came wandering in on one of those horrid slow days, shuffling around to study the café.

To be honest, Emily didn't even notice him at first. She was too busy getting two teenage girls their pumpkin spice rip-offs to really take notice of the latest caffeine-starved citizen. It wasn't until after several minutes of studying the random decorations on the walls that he approached the counter, looking surprised.

"Hello there, how can I- oh. Uhm, hi there, Andrew. Can I...get you something?"

L smiled.

_God damn it._


End file.
